


Nightshade

by ceryses



Series: Dimitri & Byleth: Love beyond Time [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Shameless Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, dimileth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceryses/pseuds/ceryses
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple, sweet and hidden student-teacher fling, but things can never be that easy. Byleth uncovers a side to Dimitri that she wasn't aware of - one that had been smouldering inside him for a long time. Still, she can't resist him - she never can.{Part 2/2 of My Hand, My Heart, My Neck}





	Nightshade

It was precisely a week later that Byleth and Dimitri found themselves alone together again, though this time the stars lit the evening sky and a still sense of serenity settled itself over Garreg Mach Monastery.

‘Professor…’ Dimitri had barely waited a moment for her to crack open her bedroom door before pushing in, gaze ravenous as he looked her up and down. Byleth gulped, having never seen him like this before. She’d gone to the extra effort of wearing a proper woman’s nightgown tonight – black and blue lace - she didn’t want him seeing her in the tattered grey shirt she’d normally wear. Judging by the way his cerulean eyes lingered on her perky, full breasts as he attempted a regular, regal smile (it failed, for he looked slightly predatory) she’d certainly succeeded in capturing his attention. 

‘Like what you see?’ The teal-haired woman tried, before being cut off by soft lips that pressed against her mouth. Dimitri was unlike his normal self; he pushed her to the cool wall that made the small hairs on her back stand and began to roughly assert his tongue into her own. The slight sloppiness of the action, saliva strands collecting as he briefly pulled apart to stare into her eyes, made Byleth shudder with quiet delight.

‘Yes, I do. Very much so, Professor.’ 

Byleth couldn’t help but tilt her head up at him – she never realised how truly _tall_ he was, compared to her, until now. ‘You seem different tonight, Dimitri.’

He brushed his nose against her neck before biting softly, forcing a small gasp of surprise from his mentor. ‘Chamomile…’

She flushed rose-pink, silently thanking the scented oil she had bought earlier in the day. ‘I thought you’d like it.’

‘I…’ Dimitri paused from his ministrations for a moment. ‘Only you know my true self, Professor. Only you would go to this much effort for me. And only I…’ He breathed into her ear darkly, voice like smooth honey, ‘…should ever be the one to make you feel this way.’ He returned his lips to her mouth, devouring her with renewed hunger that was enough to make Byleth feel lightheaded. She grew acutely more aware of the wet, warm, aching need that pulsed through her core each time the Blaiddyd thrusted and grinded against the outside of her underwear – for he had already impatiently lifted the hem of her nightgown. 

‘B-bed…’ Byleth moaned, eyes pleading to her tormentor, and for a second she thought she saw affectionate understanding. She was proven wrong, though; Dimitri’s mouth curled into an amused smile as he shook his head. 

‘That won’t be necessary,’ he murmured, softly pushing down the top of her black bralette with his thumbs so as to leave her breasts bare and exposed. ‘You won’t be going anywhere, Professor.’ He dipped his head to reverently lick and suck her all over, enjoying the quiet gasps of shock and pleasure which followed. ‘How many times have I watched those fools ask for your hand in silence? You are _mine_.’

Byleth couldn’t help but let out a small moan as Dimitri’s hand found its way to cup her underwear; one of his fingers sliding gently across the fabric which hid her wet slit from view. ‘I… never accepted any of them…’ 

‘That’s right. You didn’t.’ Feathery-blonde locks tickled her chest as the boy slid to his knees, pressing his forehead against her belly. ‘But still… I had to watch.’ Dimitri’s voice sounded almost petulant, as he traced slow circles against her slippery core. ‘…You’re so wet.’ 

‘I haven’t really done this before,’ Byleth tried her best to suppress a moan, ‘it seems like you know what you’re doing, though.’

Dimitri stared up at her incredulously. ‘Professor, I think of you _every_ night.’ Swiftly, as though starved, he pulled down her underwear and set his molten tongue on her.

Byleth’s eyes rolled back in ecstasy as she easily allowed him to pull her legs further apart for better access; Dimitri let out a groan of content as he tasted her heat, his thumb roughly circling her clit. ‘You…’ His voice tickled the sides of her thighs, ‘…will only ever be tasted like this by me. Do you understand?’

‘Of course, Dimitri…’ Byleth finally moaned properly, unable to keep silent. ‘I am yours.’

‘Good.’ He smirked approvingly. ‘Never betray me.’ Without further hesitation, he sat back so as to slide two long fingers inside her. ‘Now, Professor… pleasure yourself, too.’ 

She could feel him curl his fingers ever so slightly before he began pumping them in and out of door, face still slightly wet from tasting her core. Byleth immediately licked her right hand, lowering it down to rub her clit with shameless abandon; she no longer cared how he saw her, for the pleasure that she felt at this very moment was overwhelming. The only problem was that her legs felt as though they might give out – she could feel herself trembling from the force of it all. ‘Dimitri… let me…’ 

‘Lay down here, as you are, then,’ he commanded imperiously, and suddenly Byleth found herself on the floor, legs spread as wide as she could as Dimitri finger fucked her roughly and devoutly. There was a pressure building inside her that she’d never felt before – even though this wasn’t the first time she’d had an orgasm – that she felt slightly concerned about. It was as though Dimitri knew exactly what was going on in her mind, though; he hushed away her concerns with a smile that saw right through her soul. ‘Let yourself cum, Professor…’

‘Can’t… keep quiet…’ She moaned louder, breathily. ‘…What if they hear?’

Dimitri slid a third finger inside her, finding the spot that made Byleth want to squeeze her legs together tightly and _something_ else. ‘Then let them.’

Byleth screwed her eyes shut, pleasure flooding her senses as she gave in to the feeling of being so lusted for, so cared for, that waves of pleasure began to overwhelm her all at once. Suddenly, without warning, that other _something_ also gave way; she felt a warm liquid squirt uncontrollably from between her legs as Dimitri refused to slow his pace, making a mess of the floor from which she lay on. ‘Dimi… ah, more, more…’ 

As quick to defy as he had been to please, Dimitri slid his fingers out of her core, staring at his good work with a satisfied expression. ‘Professor, you’re incorrigible. But I suppose that’s why I can’t get enough of you.’

Byleth couldn’t help but let out a disappointed whimper, as ecstasy continued to flood her body. She still wanted more. It wasn’t enough that she had his fingers; she wanted _all_ all him deep inside her. ‘Dimitri, let me touch you, too…’ She reached out to try to lay a hand on his pants, which visibly still showed signs of his solid erection.

He stepped back suddenly, an unreadable expression clouding over his beautiful features. ‘I should help you clean up the mess.’ The prince gave her a small smile. ‘Do you have towels?’

‘Over there…’ Byleth gestured toward her bedside, unwilling to force the issue. She stood up, legs still shaky, following her student to the cleaning supplies. The pair made quick work of the floor, silently moving in tandem without so much as a bump. 

Dimitri sighed, staring at her bed which lay invitingly open. ‘I suppose I should get going. Same time next week?’

‘Wait, Dimitri,’ Byleth couldn’t hide the crack in her voice as she lay a hand on his shoulder; she did not miss the way that he flinched at her touch, as though he’d been burned. ‘Is it really not okay for me to touch you?’

He let out a harsh, ghostly laugh, not meeting her eyes. ‘Professor, I’m afraid that if you knew half of how I truly feel about you, you’d run away. I, unfortunately… I do not have the happiest stories of my upbringing to tell you. And that extends to how I must act with you now, as well. But please… know that it makes me very happy to do this for you.’

‘…I would give all of myself to you, if that’s what you wanted,’ Byleth whispered, a dull pain beginning to thud in her chest. 

Dimitri gave her a slow, strange smile as he stood at her door; the moonlight played peculiar shadows upon his handsome face. ‘Thank you, Professor. But would there be anything left of you, after all that’s said and done?’

She couldn’t respond, couldn’t hide the feeling of worry and _affection_, damn it, that so clearly shone on her face. Dimitri seemed to recognise it, smile disappearing into an expression of torment as he turned away abruptly. ‘I’ll see you next week… Byleth.’

The door clicked closed on their conversation as Byleth slid to the floor, thoughts flying at a million miles per hour. Dimitri Blaiddyd was an enigma and a man of several faces, it seemed; but first and foremost he was her student that she’d sworn to raise and protect.

And even if he couldn’t feel the same way, for whatever reason, she knew. 

Byleth truly loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, Dimitri angst! I didn't mean for him to come off as this aggressive, but it just kind of happened. I think he struggled with feelings of denial a lot, even before the timeskip. Though the concept of a student-teacher relationship is implausible realistically in the 3H universe, I think if it *had* to happen, then Dimitri would struggle with self-love - a lot. He'd need coaxing - particularly after certain events (I'm not crying, YOU are - the Blue Lions route is incredible). Of course, he's well-intentioned behind it all - that's why we love him! Anyway, that's just what I think about it. Let me know what you think of this particular take!


End file.
